


Trouble Afoot

by SeleneBlack



Series: The Eternal Night [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, BAMF Ron Weasley, Gen, Rebel Ron with too much heart, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneBlack/pseuds/SeleneBlack
Summary: Ron notices things, again.Ron decides to take action even when told not to.





	Trouble Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> Secondary characters taking over my life

3 months ago

It had begun in the muggle world, as dark things wanting to remain unnoticed tend to do. Muggles tended to just explain away the unexplainable, after all: vampire bites were fork accidents, missing teenagers were simple runaways, soul-eater victims were simply people who had strokes and become vegetative. As far as Aurors were concerned muggles were simply barmy, weird creatures better left alone. 

The thing was, Ronald Weasley was not a common Auror. He was: a war hero; best friends with a boy whose survival defied logic and magic itself, and, a girl, who despite her muggle blood had more power and smarts in her pinky finger than 10 pureblood families had in their entire bodies; His baby sister had been possessed by a book; his big brother mauled by a werewolf outside of the full moon; He had spent months in a tent hunting objects with bits of evil wizard in them; 

The point was, all this, and much more made Ronald Weasley aware that most dark things were not in plain sight. And if it felt weird, down to his gut, even if wizards hadn’t been touched by it yet, then it was weird. No matter what his superiors said. Trouble was coming. And Ron Weasley would not allow it to hurt the people he loved. Not if he could help it. Not again…


End file.
